


Pieces

by littlepalanquin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, baby karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepalanquin/pseuds/littlepalanquin
Summary: Baby's object permanence is literally the funniest thing to me





	Pieces

You are Kankri Vantas and this was not worth ten bucks. Your father had left you in charge of your baby brother for the evening even when you voiced your displeasure, you had finals to study for after all think of your education. He thought instead you could be bought with take out and a ten dollar bill. It had been madness the moment he left, Karkat wanted out of his crib, Karkat wanted a snack, Karkat didn't want that snack, He wants to run around, Karkat demanded to be picked up, he didn't want to be off the floor, no you can't put him down he wants you to pick him up without needing to leave the floor. It'd been three hours and you barely touched your text book let alone read any of it. You finally scattered a plethora of his favorite toys and plopped him down surrounded by enough couch cushions even he couldn't injure himself with. He quieted down with a exaggerated huff and his attention was caught by his block toy. “Yes please dear brother find interest in something colorful and stupid and leave me be.” you back onto the couch as quietly as you could, and when you were certain he no longer required your attention you finally started to read.

 

Your name is Karkat and the bigger person is a douche muncher. He was frustrating and wouldn't listen to your menial requests to be picked up and the idiot goes practical throws you so high up the ceiling is closer than the floor. When he brings the colorful play things to you they're piss boring, you have half a mind to go run around the house again when he has the AUDACITY to ensnare you in a cage of impassible couch pieces. The monster. You were slowly plotting his demise when one item catches your eye. The toy was like nothing you've ever seen and surely if you haven't seen it it must not have existed until this very day. It's tan-ish base has holes cut out beckoning to emptiness within. What were the holes for? Did it make sound? Some of your other toys made sound you think. You stare at it for a moment and give a test kick. It does not in fact make noise. You look at kankri because does he even know what cryptic item he has brought to you? The answer is clearly fucking not because the idiot is staring at the stupid paper box again. You honestly feel sorry for your dad for having to live with such an idiot it doesn't even have pictures in it! You crawl around the perimeter of your prison and notice a few unmistakable new, no wait it that food... yes unmistakable new items which are definitely not edible. You grab them in arms and retreat back to the corner. With arms full of tiny items that may pertain to the secrets of this new found toy you study the tan-ish base again. One hole is colored in a blue outline you look down at the pieces again, hell they're all a color what is this? You pick up one at random and it suddenly hits you. What if the pieces went IN the hole? By gog you're a fuckin genius. You take the powerful piece in you hand and slam it down into the toy.

 

You look up long enough to check on your brother. Oh good he's managed to find something he likes. The pieces to his puzzle block had been gathered around him and he was contemplating the thing furiously. You make a vague note to tell your father he's found interest in something finally, before going back to reading. You look up again by the sound of a smack. A circle block in hand he's pounding it against the square hole. You try to stifle a laugh at how surprised he is that for some reason, perhaps just to spite him, it doesn't work. “maybe try a different one?” you offer and he scowls at you. You hold up your hands in defense and go back to reading.”

 

“Maybe try a different one?” so now he thinks he's smart. You try your best to scowl with the least amount of drool before going back to the IMPOSSIBLE task at hand. Clearly the toy was just broken because nothing was working. You even tried nibbling on the block twice and it STILL didn't go in. you shift it in your hands and stare at it. 'Tell me the secret' you command it however it's being stupid and won't tell you shit. You look back at the base, then at the piece, then at the base again. When did it look like that? The other hole was far different than the first having a red outline around it and, well you'll be damned the piece in your hand was red too wasn't it?! With a bit less confidence you carefully hold the piece to the hole and push it in...and it fucking disappears.

 

Karkat was a loud crier. You have had the cops called on you once before. A neighbor thought Karkat was getting hurt and minutes later you were explaining to officers he was upset because his stuffed crab was in the washing machine and his thought it was drowning. Karkat had lungs for days and being nearly a year old now you were... used to it? At least most of the time. So when he let out an ear piercing shriek you only jumped out of your skin a tiny bit. You're off the couch in an instant, did he fall over? Did he smash his finger? Oh goodness what if he swallowed something? You scooped him up in your arms checking for injuries and asking what was wrong. He pointed to the puzzle and screamed 'GONE!' right in your ear. You got to be kidding. Arms full you kicked the toy over with your foot and picked up the red circle block handing it over to him. “There see it's not gone please cease your crying.”

 

It takes you a moment through tears to realize what is being shoved into your hands. But when you do oh fucking boy. It surprises you so damn much you stop crying instantly. The red piece.

 

Karkat stares at the red block, his mouth open and cheeks red from crying but with the look of utter bafflement. Then he stares at you as if you were god himself. This was definitely not worth ten dollars. You carry him back to the couch and hold him in your lap as you go back to reading. Karkat doesn't even squirm as he nods off. It's been too eventful of a day and he's exhausted. By the time you turn the page he's sleeping soundly. Red block still in hand.

 


End file.
